Freedom From My Cage
by BananaStudMuffin
Summary: Sasuke, second in command to Naruto, was having a semi peaceful day when pirates attacked. Stuck with the task of finding information from the leader of the pirates, he begins to uncover things he never dreamed of. CRACK..ish. AU. Picture is not mine.
1. Pirate Attacks

Yo! This is another story from Quizilla from two to three years ago. Don't hate, but if you want to criticize me, by all means, please do. This is meant to..entertain. It's honestly not the best, but hey...it has a plot. Remember, I don't own this, blah blah blah...Happy reading!

* * *

Naruto was the boss of some very important ports in Kohona. His best friend, Sasuke, was his second in command. They were in his office when Konohamaru, Naruto's apprentice, ran in.

"Hey boss! There have been some pirates near our ports!" He yelled as Naruto stood up.

"REALLY? WHERE?" Naruto grinned. Finally, some action!

"Well, boss, our soldiers are fighting them right now, down at Port Shrimp Ramen."

"Darn, it's too far away." Naruto pouted. Just then, a soldier ran in.

"Sir, the pirates had fled, but we caught their Captain." The soldier said.

"Really? BRING HIM IN!" Naruto commanded. He waited for a few minutes as the soldier shouted for one of his colleagues.

"Here he is, sir." The soldier bowed as a man was brought in. Naruto blinked in surprise. The pirate had his face down, facing the floor. He had on ragged clothes, a hat, and a sword by his side. His hands were tied behind his back and he looked a bit young to Naruto.

"THIS is the pirate that was leading the other pirates?" He said with shock. The pirate looked up at Naruto and scowled. There was a blindfold with holes covering most of his face, except the nose and his mouth.

"Don't underestimate me, ye old… landlubber." He growled. His voice was deep, but halfway through, it cracked. It had that pirate accent in it, but it was very faint. He was using those strange terms, but it probably didn't mean anything.

"Ok…SOLDIERS! AND KOHAMARU! Leave us!" He commanded. He looked at Sasuke.

"What do you want, loser?"

"I wanna know what we're supposed to do with the pirate. Hey, you got a name?"

"Yeah, Grape Jelly_. Captain_ Grape Jelly." The pirate said. Naruto looked at him. Was he joking? To his surprise, the pirate's face was calm.

"Er, okay Grape Jelly. Why were you attacking the ports?" He asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Grape Jelly smirked.

"…Whatever. Sasuke, you're in charge of him. I'm hungry. See if you can get some more information out of him." Naruto said before leaving.

Sasuke's p.o.v.

_That loser. Now I have to do his dirty work._ "Hn."

"So, Sasuke, is it? Listen up, matey. Just wanted you to know that you ain't getting anything outta me." The pirate grinned as he shuffled closer to the desk. Up close, I could see that his shirt was ripped at the sleeves. The mask on the pirate was a dull gray.

"Is that so?" I asked bored.

"Yep." He answered, popping the p.

"Sure." All was quiet after that one word. I looked at the man in front of me, examining him. He seemed a bit thin. The clothes he wore were baggy on him. "So, why did you attack the port?" I finally asked.

Grape Jelly's p.o.v.

Attack the port? Ha, I got better things to do. I thought back to what got me into this mess.

TWO HOURS AGO

"Grape Jelly, what are we gonna do today?" Apple Pie, a forty year old man asked. I looked at him wearily. Although most of the people on this ship were older than me, they made me the captain.

"Eh, I'll get back to you on that, mate." I answered. Apple Pie nodded and was about to leave me alone when I called out to him. "Could you bring Creamed Cheese to me?" I asked. He nodded and quickly walked away. A moment later, Creamed Cheese appeared.

"I don't get why we had to be named after food, Cap'n." Was the first thing he said to me.

"Because. None of the pirates here want to give out their real name, so I thought of some fake name. However, I was purty hungry when I thought of these." I explained.

"Yeah, but why am I Creamed Cheese? I hate that stuff. It's food for landlubbers." He complained. I peered at him from underneath my mask.

"Whatever. I want to ask you something. You up for adventure?"

"Always am, love."

"Well, I think we should dock at the nearest port. I want to catch up on the news." I said, stretching. The ship wasn't mine. I was walking, no running, when I saw it in the middle of the forest. Course, I was surprised and shock when I saw it, but no one was around it, so I figured, why not? I started pushing it, seeing if I could move it somewhere when I accidently pushed some secret button, which caused the ground to shake. I grabbed onto the nearest thing which was a rope hanging off the side of the ship and suddenly, the ground opened up and the ship fell through. There was a splash and I was dangling off the ship and below me was a deep lake. I swore and quickly scrambled on the ship. From then on, I sailed on this ship. Hey, its first owner was stupid enough to leave it in the middle of the forest!

"That's all?" He asked disappointed. He was the first mate. I had found him almost drowned in the middle of the ocean and pulled him up. I had figured out how to work the ship, wasn't that hard...the owner even left an instruction Manuel for me! When he woke up, he begged for me to let him stay on the ship because he was a wanted criminal. He wouldn't tell me his name, so I made one up for him. I didn't tell him my name, so he made one up for me. As we found more and more people, we decided it was easier to just give everyone a fake name because everyone has their secrets. Creamed Cheese and I were starving because with no map and sense of direction, we didn't have any food. We kept finding people on sail boats, people drowning, or people who wanted to commit suicide. They were all different ages and the one closest to my age, which was 19, was Creamed Cheese.

"Yeah. So you in?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. "Good, tell everyone. And I'll set sail for the nearest port. Lucky me, when we docked, before we could say anything, soldiers ran out screaming.

"INTRUDERS!" So, us being us, we took our swords out and began battling. We were careful not to harm them, seeing that we weren't REAL pirates. However, there were too many of them so I commanded everyone to retreat while I kept the soldiers off. As soon as the last ship mate climbed on the ship, a soldier grabbed me and tied my hands together. There was nothing my shipmates could do but sail away and I was taken.

So now, here I was, in front of a bored looking man.

"You know, you should smile. Then, people would actually want to know you." I said, forgetting to deepen my voice and speak like a pirate. Sasuke's eyes widen, telling me he heard my mistakes. "Heh-heh, puberty, what can yer do about it?" I chuckled nervously.

"What was that?" He asked slowly.

"What was what?" I asked back, my voice deeper.

"Your voice sounded…higher and different." He stared at me.

"Yeah, puberty." I rolled my eyes.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"You should have been passes puberty by now. I ask again. What was that?" He asked, eyes flashing red. I looked at those eyes. Where have I seen them before?

"Itatchi!" I said loudly. I had remembered!  
"You know my brother?" Sasuke's eyebrows rose up.

"Yeah...he's your brother? I'm surprise. He's a pirate and you're a…landlubber." I stated.

"How do you know my brother? And what is a landlubber?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I met him on my voyage around the world! He was sailing with a group of pirates known as the Akatsuki. Man, his sea rover was...fine if I can say so. He told me he left so his brother could gain some of his father's approval." I said, nodding to myself as I remembered. I didn't notice the way his hands clenched into fists. "They were a strange group. All collecting different things…there was this one guy, man! He had an obsession with puppets! And another guy, he had an obsession with plants...and he had somehow convinced himself that he was a plant." I rambled on and on about the pirates and he actually listened. He seemed uninterested, but every time I stopped, he would look t me and twitch his head, indicating he wanted me to continue. When I was almost finished, a certain blonde came crashing in.

"SUASUKE! DID YOU GET ANY INFORMATION?" He yelled, running. Before I could call out, he tripped on me [I was sitting on the floor] and crashed to the floor. He reached up, trying to grab onto something and somehow managed to yank my mask off. Gasping, I pulled my hat down so it covered my face…Yeah, bad idea. My hat is the place I put my bag of itching powder, which spilled all over my face.

"AAACHOOOO!" I sneezed. I kept sneezing and sneezing


	2. Realization

Chapter two. Duh. Anyhoo, I wanna mention something I just remembered. THIS WAS MY FIRST SASUKE FIC! Aw...good memories. Well, have fun! I don't own this, blah blah. Or maybe I do...MUA-HA-HA-HA!

* * *

Sasuke's p.o.v.

I could have sworn something was off about that pirate. First, his voice gets higher and now he's sneezing one of those pixie sneezes. The kind that comes from….I mentally face palmed myself. How could I not have seen that! I expected that from Naruto, not me! I thought about telling Naruto, but then my stomach clenched up. No…I'm going to keep this secret along with Grape Jelly, I doubt that's even hi-her real name. Yeah, I figured out that pirate was actually a girl. Shocker, right? I glared at her sneezing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she moaned.

"Argh…." Her voice was stuffy, but still, hearing that made me...react. I gulped and went behind the desk to hide my reaction…

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto yelled, leaning down and peering at her. She held up one of her hands and the other one still held the hat.

"My mask. NOW." She snarled. Naruto meekly handed it to her and she quickly tied it on her face. I heard her mumbling what seem to be insults. She kept saying: scallywag, scurvy dog, and son of a biscuit eater. She dropped the hat and I saw a bit of her skin before she secured the cloth. Really, that didn't help me. I groaned mentally. Why was I acting like this? This is just another girl except she's a pirate….and she's in a ship full of men…My eyes narrowed. Did they know she was a girl? I looked at her on the floor, still sneezing.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, inching closer to me. I put my hands in my lap, trying to hide my…you know what.

"What?"

"I'm going to leave Grape Jelly in your care. Take him to your house and keep trying to get information out of !" He suddenly ran out of the room causing me to gap at the door. I looked at the pirate on the floor and down at my pants. Seeing as this never happened to me before, I grew uncomfortable. I decided to ignore the throbbing pain.

"Hey. Get up. I'm taking you to my house and you can get cleaned." She looked at me with a frown on her face.

"H-hai." Her voice went from high to low and I raised an eyebrow. Who does she think she's fooling? Oh right. Naruto and a whole lot of other people.

"Hullo? Mate? You okay, there? Blimey, you still in there? DID DAVY JONES GET YOU?" She yelled in my face. I snapped back to attention, my eyes hardening. "Kay, seems like you're in tip-top shape, so we headed off or not?"

TEN MINUTES LATER

I had packed my bag and now we were waiting for my carriage to show up. When it finally did, I looked at the person steering it. "Kiba, you're late." I stated. Grape Jelly looked inside the carriage with interest. Kiba grinned at me and hopped down. He took my bag and tried to put it on top of the carriage, but he struggled.

"Heave ho, matey!" Grape Jelly cried out. She smirked at the pain Kiba was in before I just grabbed it and gave it a push.

"Heh-heh, sorry Mr. Uchiha." He mumbled, not looking me in the eye. I could hear the whispers and silent screams of the ladies watching me. I climbed in the carriage and so did Grape Jelly. Kiba shut the door and we were off.

"So, you're quite the ladies man, aren't ye?" Grape Jelly looked at me. She smiled at me, but her eyes seemed sad? I smirked to myself.

"Why, you jealous?" I asked nonchalantly.

"…Of the ladies? No. Of the man? No. Naw, I ain't jelly." She looked away nervously. The rest of the ride was silent. When we reached my house. I stepped out, gave Kiba a tip and dragged Grape Jelly inside the house. I pushed her to the bathroom.

"Here, wash up. I'll give you some clothes. I noticed a panicky look on her face.

"Uh, can you just leave it out here and then leave. I'm not comfortable with my body." She nodded. "Yeah, not comfortable." She grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the room. What she didn't know was that there was another way into this room. I walked away and ran straight to the pantry, which had the door to the secret hallway, which led to the room. I opened it and quickly walked through it. At the end of the tunnel, there was the door. I opened it just a crack and saw that she was already in the shower. I walked to the room and sat down in the shadows, waiting. When she was done with her bath, she stepped out, in just a towel. I felt myself react again as I watched the water slide off her skin.

"That's funny. I thought he said he'll bring me clothes. I stepped out from the shadows.

"I did." She gasped as she turned to look at me. "I knew you were hiding something." I said, looking at her reaction. She swallowed and looked down at her towel. I looked at her face which now had a slightly damp cloth on it. Does she ever take that off?

"..OH! WOULDJA LOOK AT THAT? I'm a GIRL! WOW! That's explains so much!" She laughed as her eyes darted around. I took a step closer to her.

"Why are you pretending to be a man?" She took a step back.

"Because I like how the clothes aren't restricting me..." She said. I started walking slowly towards her and she started walking back. Of course, she finally hit the wall and I kept going until I was right up against her. She looked at me.

"H-hey, Sasuke...What are you doing?" She looked at me slightly frightened. I looked down at her, her frightened expression and I backed off.

"I won't tell anyone. But I expect something in return." I told her, turning away. "There are some clothes for you in the room across from you. I'm taking a bath."


	3. Dinner

Tee-hee. This story really brings back memories. Anyways, happy reading, I don't own, same crap as the last chappies.

* * *

Grape Jelly's p.o.v.

I calmed down as Sasuke walked away. That really scared me. How did he know that I was a girl? I walked quickly to the room across from this one. Opening the door, I found a bed and a closet. I went over to the closet, closed my eyes, and just randomly grabbed an outfit. Looking at it, I shrugged. "Eh, it's alright. IT even has a hat!" I quickly slipped it on and right as I finished buttoning the shirt, Sasuke walked in…wearing nothing but a towel. I felt my face grow hot, but it's a good thing I'm wearing a mask. He stopped and looked at me.

"That looks good on you." He said before walking to the closet. He pulled a few articles of clothing and turned to me. "Do you mind?"

"Oh! Sorry. Uh...I'll be going...now." I said as I eased myself out of the room. He shut the door behind me and I had a sudden thought. I can escape! I ran towards the back and saw a window. I pulled it up and climbed out...I probably would have escaped if I hadn't tripped while climbing out and then my mask got caught. "URGH!" I yelled, making some birds fly away. I stopped moving, scared. Did Sasuke hear that? I listened intently. Nah, probably not. I pulled my mask free and continued sliding down when a voice stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I looked up and saw a very unamused face.

"Hey, Sasuke...wassup?" I grinned at him. He glared at me and pulled me up in one fluid motion.

"Why did you try to escape?" He asked.

"I wanna go back to my shipmates!" I whined. I had stopped pretending to be a guy...and I had also stopped pretending to be a pirate.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"No. You're going to be punished." He said calmly. My eyes grew wide when he said that.

"NO! I'm sorry! I don't wanna be punished! Wait, what are you going to do? You know I'm a girl...you aren't going to hurt me are you?"

"No. But, you're going to have to answer all of my questions...truthfully." He said.

"..EH? WHY?"

"Just answer the questions. I'll ask you the questions tomorrow. You have to answer questions for 2 hours. And then I'll tell you what you have to do for my payment."

"What payment?"

"So I won't tell anyone about your…feminine side." He said. He turned to leave, but he thought better of it. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "I'll show you your room. It's across from mine, so don't think about escaping." He said coldly before dragging me off. We ended up in the hallway near the room with the closet. He pointed to the room next to the bathroom. "That's my room." He then pointed to the room across from it. "And that's your room." He looked at me expectantly.

"Er, thanks?"

"Dinner is in one hour. I'll be here to bring you down." He said before disappearing into his room. I sighed before going into my room. The place was...plain, so I decided to spice it up. Reaching into my back pockets [I had moved everything from my old clothes to my new ones]; I pulled out a black marker. I scribbled on the wall, drawing little drawings, some professional looking; some looking like it was drawn by a 2 year old. When Sasuke knocked on my door, I finally thought of the consequences. Would he be mad? Most likely. I gulped as I walked towards the door. I opened it just a crack and slid through, shutting the door again. He raised an eyebrow at my actions, but decided not to comment. He grabbed my hand and started walking off. As I walked next to him, I couldn't help but notice...how the light illuminated him, how handsome he looked…with that slight frown. Why was he frowning? Was he mad? Sad? Frustrated? I decided to ask him.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's p.o.v.

"Sasuke?" I heard. I looked at Grape Jelly. She has decided to stop talking like a man and a pirate, which made her voice sweeter and more innocent.

"Hn."

"Are you okay? You seem...a little mad? Sad? Confused? Frustrated?" She said, looking at me nervously. I thought about what she said. How did she know how I was feeling? We just met like, 5 hours ago...but she already knew my emotions? I guess I was mad...because she seems so oblivious to how I feel. I was sad because she probably didn't feel the same way. I was confused by how...strong my feelings were. And I was frustrated...by how she makes me feel. How she can get me to react...with another part of me without even trying.

"I'll be fine." I told her. She looked at me with an eyebrow quirked up before she sighed.

"Okay, Sasuke." I led her to the kitchen where the meal was already prepared. I only had male servants because female servants were too…annoying. I had learned that the hard way. All of my servants had gone home for the day. I looked at the meal. We were having some...fish? I looked at the plate in disgust. Grape Jelly [I'm getting tired of calling her that] looked at the plate.

"We're eating jellyfishes?" She asked. I gaped at the plate. Jellyfishes? Seriously? Aren't they poisonous? "Sasuke. You know if jellyfishes are cooked the wrong way, they can leave you paralyzed for a week, right?"

"I didn't cook this." I told her. She laughed.

"I think I should cook something. I don't feel like being paralyzed." I agreed with her and showed her where the food was. When she was finished, she gestured to the table which had a seven course meal on it. Most of the foods were fancy…foods that only the chefs of rich families knew.

"Were you a cook?" I asked. She shook her head.

"This is the only thing I know how to cook." She said, looking at the food regretfully. "Is this too much?" She asked. I nodded my head. There was enough food for...twenty people! "Um, sorry. I only know how to cook for a large amount of people. What are we going to do with the leftovers?" I thought about it for a minute.

"I'll give them to a...friend." I told her.

"Why don't we just invite that friend over right now? That way you won't have to pack everything and deliver it to them." She said. I sighed.

"Fine, but you have to talk like a pirate…and cover your face and everything." I informed her.

"My face is covered and everything. I don't take my mask off…or my hat if I can help it." She grinned at me.

"Fine." I said. I walked over to where my phone was [the type of phones that have the rotating number thingy] and called Naruto. He was happy about the free food and agreed to come over right away. When he asked me who cooked the food, I didn't answer and hung up on him. We sat there, waiting for him and when he finally showed up, we were almost down with our first plate.

"WOW! THIS LOOKS DELICIOUS!" He shouted. I nodded and watched as he grabbed three plates and piled his plate high with food. He gobbled it down and complained about how the ports weren't exciting. Grape Jelly didn't say anything but she rolled her eyes from time to time. When Naruto was done talking, all the food was gone. He grinned at me. "MAN! That was GOOD! Who made it?"

"No one."

"Aw, is Sasuke-teme grouchy? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you secretly like to cook!" I grew an anime vein on my fore head and whacked him on the head. I threw him out of my house and locked the door behind him.

"Is he finally gone?" I heard a soft voice ask. I nodded, not looking behind me. "Okay, I'm going to bed, alright, Sasuke?"

"Alright. Remember tomorrow you have to answer all my questions...HONESTLY."

"Fine, but if they're too personal, I ain't answering them." She said before walking off.


	4. Questions

Uh, looking back on this, I had no idea what possessed me to write it. I just liked pirates, so yah. Well, least it's something. Doubt anyone continued reading this since it's kinda undeveloped. If ANYONE wants this, I will give it to you...even though it's done.. PEACE!

* * *

Grape jelly's p.o.v.

It was time for me to answer his darn questions and I was sitting in his room, nervous. He better not ask me about my past life. Or anything else. But then what is he going to ask me?

"Hn. I see you're here. Let's get started." He said as he took a seat across from me. He leaned his arm on his knees and stared at me. Maybe I should delay it? Or maybe just drag the time out? "First question. What is your real name?"

"Well, you see. My real name is a name that my parents gave me." I told him.

"What is the name that your parents gave you?"

"My real name."

"And what is it?"

"A name."

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell everyone you're a girl."

"DARN! My real name is…. Idana."

"What's your last name?"

"Nunya."

"…Whatever. Why are you dressed as a boy?"

"Because I need to."

"What's the reason?"

"It's personal."

"How old are you?"

"19."

"When's your birthday?"

"December."

"What day."

"18th."

"Why are you here as a pirate."

"It's personal."

"Does anyone else know you're a girl?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My parents."

"Anyone else other than family members?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You."

"…"

"OKAY! No, not really."

"Hn."

"Is that a question?"

"No."

"Okay." We sat in silence for a while and I looked at the clock. It has only been thirty minutes!

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"One."

"Older?"

"Yep!"

"A sister?"

"Nope!"

"A brother?"

"If it isn't a sister, then it's a brother!"

"How old is he?"

"21."

"Is he a pirate?"

"HAHAHA! NO!"

"Why not?"

"…Because."

"Is it too personal?"

"You're learning now, Uchiha!" There was another pause and I glanced at the clock again. It has been forty minutes now….

"Why did you attack the port?"

"Because I needed a STUPID newspaper and the STUPID people thought I was robbing something!"

"Why'd you need the newspaper?"

"To see the news."

"What's so important about the news?"

"Nothing."

"Hn." At this, I glanced at the clock...YES! ONLY ONE MORE HOUR! Although this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be… This went on for some time. He would ask a question and I would give him a vague answer and he would ask again more directly. Finally, the two hours were up and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Wasn't so hard, was it, Idana?"

"Be quiet." He chuckled at this and I lightly blushed. The good thing about the mask was how it hid my face. He looked at me.

"Are you blushing?" DARN IT! How'd he see the blush?

"N-no."

"The why are you looking down?" I snapped my head up to meet his and glared at him. He laughed and smiled at me. A REAL SMILE! At this, my face grew hotter and I stood up.

"I'm going."

"Fine." I walked out of his room and into mine. Darn these feelings…


	5. Gone

HAHAHAHA! This chapter, in my opinion, is the worst. I mean, it's short and it goes by too fast...but hey. I was yooooung! So don't judge! Or judge, doesn't really matter since I don't know y'all. Happy reading!

* * *

It has been two days since the question thingy. Sasuke had left me at his house all by himself because apparently, I am bad at escaping. He caught me numerous times and each time he did, he would tell me that I was going to get punished. He hadn't done anything yet, but I was still worried. I sat in my room, looking out of the window when the sound of a knob turning was heard. I stiffened and stood up cautiously. I heard the back door swing open and the sounds of boots walking in. It wasn't Sasuke. I gulped and ran into the closet. There was a long silence as I heard doors being pushed open and someone rummaging through the things. When they finally reached my room, I buried myself deeper. I heard them look under my bed and walk over to the closet. The door was opened and I saw a faint light illuminate the person's shadow.

"I found you, Idana."

Aw…I was found…..

I screamed and jumped up. The person caught me and I kicked them trying to get away. I accidentally kicked them in their goodies and they dropped me, swearing. I ran out of my room and somehow managed to knock over a table. I was almost to the door when I was caught...again. A piece of fabric was pressed to my mouth and I fell unconscious.

Sasuke's p.o.v.

I got home, expecting to see Idana waiting for me, but what I found was a trashed house. Did she do this? I don't know why she would…My heart speed up at the thought of someone breaking into my house. I ran upstairs to her room and found it trashed, just like the rest of my house. I looked for her everywhere, but couldn't find her.

Naruto's p.o.v.

After that AMAZING dinner with Sasuke and the pirate, I went to work again and told the owner of the ships in one of my ports about it. "THE FOOD WAS AMAZING! There was some fancy looking purple swirl and it tasted like fish and chicken at the same time!" I told them. He looked at me.

"Sir, excuse me for asking, but was there also a dish full of green leaves and some beans drizzle on it?"

"YES! HOW'D YOU KNOW?" I asked excitedly.

"Ah, I had some of that food once. Tell me, who cooked it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, were did you eat this meal?" I pointed him the direction of Sasuke's house and he smiled happily. "THANK YOU!" I shrugged. After that, he left suddenly and went home to tell his wife that he found their treasure. I don't know what that was about though…

Idana's p.o.v.

I woke up drowsy. I looked around the room to see that I was in my old room. I jumped up. I WAS BACK AT MY HOUSE? I ran out of the room to find guards everywhere. My dad was there and he told me what happened. Turns out that idiot Naruto told him about the meal I cooked and seeing that it was only cooked in our house and how I was the only person that knew how to cook it besides our cook; he figured out that I was in Sasuke's house. The funny thing was that he didn't know I was in Sasuke's house. He thought I was in a weird poor man's house. I didn't bother to correct and I ran, trying to get out of there. However, he tripled the watch on me and I once became a trapped bird.

It has been ten months since I was locked back into my house. It was actually a mansion and I was forced to wear those stupid clothes that limited my breathing. After my second week here, daddy started arranging lunches with some rich families and their sons. Soon, I realized he was trying to give my hand in marriage away. I declined all of them and as the months went by, he grew more and more frustrated. He was giving me a choice and I wasn't picking any one. Finally, he was done to one man and he told me if I didn't want to pick him or any of the other men, my dad would pick for me. My mother just sat there, silent as always. I was forced to wear a pure white dress for this lunch meeting, but I had ripped the dress, unintentionally. I was running late because they had to fix the dress and the people I was supposed to eat with were here already. When the dress was fixed, I slipped it on...and noticed that it wasn't as tight as the others…so I ran as fast as I could, making sure that I didn't go any where near the dining room. Well, bad luck for me. My family and the other family weren't in the dining room; they were in the front, which was where I was trying to go. I ran straight into my dad, but before he could catch me, I pushed him off and ran for the door.

"IDANA!" He yelled. I didn't reply and suddenly, my arm was being held by some one's hand. I raised my eyes to the person, furious, but once I saw their face, I was shocked.

"Sasuke?"


	6. Meeting Again

It's done, my darlings. I would put the epilogue up, but it's...horrible and Im not going to write another one. HAPPY READING!

* * *

Well, after I ran into the Uchiha, my dad apologized for it and Sasuke's parents nodded before looking at me. His mom approved o me, but his dad didn't say anything. Looks like our parents were switched. His mom and my dad were the talkative ones and my mom and his dad were the mute ones. We got settled down at the table, Sasuke's hand holding onto my arm tightly, of course. We sat there in silence. I sat next to him and our parents sat across the table from us. My dad wanted to keep an eye on him and his parents felt obliged to sit next to their host. I didn't look at him. Turns out he was the one my dad also thought would be good for me. I rolled my eyes, listening to my dad talk about how this was faith. We knew each other so it was meant to be! I neglected telling him that he found me in Sasuke's house. The two adults chattered on and on while the other two nodded and looked at me and Sasuke. I felt him move and his voice rang out.

"May I please speak with Idana alone?" Our parents nodded and he dragged me out of the room. Once we were alone he looked at me. I pressed my lips together and looked back at him. He sure had changed. His hair was longer and he looked more….squareish. Had he been working out? He cleared his throat and I turned my attention to him. "I missed you." He said before pulling me to him. My face turned red and he chuckled. "You look so different with you mask and hat. So pretty." He whispered.

"Uh, Sasuke-"I quickly pressed his lips to mine and I froze. WTF?

"Do you know how worried I was when I got home and you weren't there? How mad I was when I found out that you had been taken away from me? How sad I was to find out that I was never going to see you again?" I shook my head slowly and he laughed.

"Sasuke please let me go."

"I let you got once and you were taken. I'm never letting you go again." I turned redder and just stayed there until he let me go. "You know that our parents want us to get married, right?" I nodded. "Will you agree to it? Or will you reject it?" I didn't say anything. "Agree to it, Idana. Do you want to marry someone else you don't know?" I shook my head.

"But Sasuke, are you going to agree to it?"

"I already agreed to it when I saw you trying to run away."

"I don't know…" I whispered. He held my face in his hands.

"Do I have to convince you?" I looked at him confused. He smirked at me before kissing me. He pressed me to him and I stood there, shocked. He leaned back. "I'll try it again, then." Once again, he pressed his lips to mine, but this time I responded. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. We stayed like that, not moving until he started exploring my body. I flushed and pushed him off. "Did you agree yet?" He said jokingly. I nodded furiously and he smiled. "That's a good girl."

We went back into the room and announced that we accepted, blah, blah, blah. Our wedding was panned and I invited all my pirate mates who were shocked to find out that their captain was a girl. They had gotten respectable jobs after I was captured and not found. Sasuke invited his boss, the blonde man who got me taken back to my family. I supposed I should thank him since Sasuke and I were together now, but I whacked him on the head first. On the day of our wedding, there were lots of people and food. Naruto went crazy! He was in heaven and there, he met the daughter of one of my dad's friend, Hinata Hyuuga. He seemed to take a liking to her. The wedding was like all the other weddings. My ring was a diamond ring...with small pirate skulls that my dad couldn't see. I supposed I should tell you the details, but honestly, that day went by to quickly for me. However, at two in the morning the next day, we were off to our honey moon. We were going to an island not far off of the coast of the Port where I was captured. When we got there, Sasuke had someone carry our luggage into the house and once we were alone, he turned to me with a smirk.

"It's time for your punishment."


End file.
